The Level of Your Dreams
by lilinas
Summary: This is a little PWP drabble in the Expectation Fails 'verse. I imagine it taking place somewhere in the two months between Chapter 13 and Chapter 14 of EF.


"Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine pulled back just enough to focus on Kurt's face across the pillow and nodded.

Kurt loved the way Blaine looked after they'd been kissing for a while. He'd heard the word "sinful" used to describe people's lips, but he'd never really understood what that meant before. But Blaine's mouth was the definition of sinful, especially when that perfect bow of his upper lip was flushed and shining wetly in the moonlight that filtered through the window. It was much too easy to imagine those lips stretched around his dick and he knew all he had to do was ask, or even demand, and Blaine would willingly comply.

But it was late, after two, and Kurt was tired and happy and a little drunk on arousal and the taste of Blaine's mouth and everything felt so cloistered and intimate that he found he wanted very badly to tell Blaine what he couldn't quite bring himself to admit in the cold light of day.

"I love it so much," he finally whispered.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned closer so Blaine's face fell out of focus again. "The control," he said. "Controlling you. Making you do things and giving orders and not letting you come. God, I love it so much." Just saying it out loud made his insides squirm a little.

Blaine raised his fingers to stroke Kurt's cheek and pulled back once more so they could see each other. "Of course you do. It's your nature."

Kurt shook his head. "But I've been pushed around so much," he said, still whispering, "and I hate it so how can I love doing it to you? It's … hypocritical, isn't it?"

Blaine's fingers stilled and pressed against Kurt's face. "Hey, you don't push me around."

"I give you orders."

"You dominate me. And you control me. But I want that. I need it. You give me what I need."

Kurt tried to shake his head but Blaine's hand held firm. "But sometimes it feels like I could lose myself in it. The things I think about doing to you …"

"Tell me," Blaine urged, and Kurt suddenly felt the bump of Blaine's hardening cock against his leg.

But even under dark of night, he couldn't quite bring himself to whisper his deepest fantasies. The thoughts that swirled in his brain at times like these. Thoughts that involved pain and tears and whispered pleas. Thoughts that had his own cock flexing with need.

"Then let me tell you," Blaine said when Kurt didn't speak. "I think about blowing you - I'm on my knees and you're in front of me, fucking my mouth. Just using me." His hand slid slowly down Kurt's torso as he talked, pausing to tease at a nipple and dip into his belly button before wrapping around his dick. "And it's been so long since you've let me come," he leaned close and whispered into Kurt's ear, "weeks and weeks. And I'm desperate, I need it so badly but you don't care. You love knowing how much I'm suffering. What I'm willing to suffer for you."

Blaine's hand settled into a smooth, slow rhythm, dry and just a little rough, and his voice in Kurt's ear was fire and fantasy and fear. "God, my cock is so hard and my balls ache and I know you won't let me come this time but I'm moaning anyway, I'm trying to beg with just the sound of my voice because it's so fucking hard but you just keep fucking my mouth, twisting your hands in my hair because you know how much it turns me on."

Fear, Kurt decided, could go fuck itself. Like falling off a cliff, he let go and with a groan began to pump his hips, taking control of the rhythm of Blaine's hand. "Keep going," he said. He could already feel his balls tightening.

"You come in my mouth and I swallow every drop, and you tell me how good it felt, and don't I wish you would let me feel that too? Then you kneel in front of me and you take my dick in your hand and it's ecstasy and torture at the same time. Every stroke brings me closer; I can see it and feel it and fucking taste it but I know you won't let me have it. And I try to stay quiet and not break the rules, but I just can't."

Kurt was pumping furiously now, he was so close. Blaine's lips were grazing his ear as he talked, hot breath making him shiver, and his erection pressed hard into Kurt's thigh.

"Finally, when I can't take any more, I break down and beg." His voice deepened and was so plaintive that Kurt could almost hear the tears. "Oh please, please sir. I've tried so hard to be good for you, but it hurts so much. God, please just let me come. I'll do anything. It's been so long …"

Then Blaine's hand twisted and Kurt's balls clenched and his orgasm smashed out in what felt like all directions, so wild and uncontrolled that as he slowly came down to earth again he was surprised to see that he hadn't actually sprayed the entire bed with semen.

Blaine was smiling at him, holding his softening dick like it was some kind of prize and rubbing his own erection gently against Kurt's leg. "So is that anything like your fantasies?"

Post-orgasmic haze must have been the thing Kurt needed to get over his fear. "Pretty close," he found himself saying, "but in my fantasy there's usually a whip."

After that he had to get his own washcloth to clean up. It didn't look like Blaine's legs were going to be working any time soon.


End file.
